Phsyical
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: What if Sarge's assaults were more than just verbal...?


**I'm just on a roll with sadness today. This is based off a fanfiction I just finished reading entitled _Long Ride Home_. It's a very hard read and I almost didn't make it through the second chapter, but it's very well written. I'd say 'enjoy', but it really doesn't fit this story. So, brace yourselves.**

* * *

Grif walked through the base and gave Simmons a funny smile as he passed him in the kitchen. Simmons nodded and sipped his coffee before turning and walking outside the base to go help Donut work on the warthog. Grif gulped and walked into the room he and Simmons shared, shutting the door behind him and sat down on his bunk. He laid down and stared up at the ceiling for a long time. His right hand went down and he winced as it found the bruise on his right ribcage. He sighed and thought how how it was really Simmons' ribcage. He chuckled. What an interesting day that was. The door opened and quietly shut. Grif paid no heed to this, until Sarge cleared his throat. He tensed and slowly sat up.

"Y-yes Sarge? Wha-AH!" Grif let out a yelp as Sarge pulled him up by the hair. Sarge growled and glared at the soldier, telling him to keep quiet. Grif nodded with a whimper and gasped as Sarge tossed him to the ground, making him ram into the metal part of his bunk with his back. Sarge grabbed his collar and raised a fist, smirking as Grif closed his eyes tightly. The fist came crashing down on Grif's face and sent him falling to the ground. Sarge forced him to stand and smacked Grif with the back of his hand so hard that his nail left a long scrape on his left temple. Grif let out a small whine and covered his face. Sarge forced his hands down and growled, his face inches from his.

"Don't be such a wimp Private!" he snapped, tossing him back. "I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you, and you're gonna take it like a man!" At the last word Sarge kicked Grif down to the ground again, kicking him in the ribs. Grif curled up and coughed up some blood. "Get up!" Sarge ordered. Grif didn't reply. "Get up goddamnit!" Grif yelped quietly as Sarge pulled him by by his short, brown hair and punched him in the face, making his nose bleed. Sarge heard Simmons and Donut outside the room and tossed Grif to the floor. "See ya numbnuts." At this last remark Sarge kicked Grif in balls with a slight laugh. He peeked out a crack in the door before stepping out and into the kitchen, making a joke of some kind.

Grif stood upright and bolted out the door, no one noticing him as he head for one of the caves. He didn't have armor on, but that didn't matter to him right now. In fact, he had half a mind to rush over to blue base and beg them to shoot him dead right now. But he was too weak to go that far, so he settled for curling up in the caves and letting himself cry his eyes red and sob until his throat hurt. He didn't notice as someone walked in, but he did hear as they halted abruptly. Grif stood quickly, fearing that it was Sarge to give him another beating, and put his arms up to hide his face while his body shook.

"Please, Sarge, don't hurt me!" he whimpered. As he rose his arms up he showed his broken ribs, bloody legs, and other bruises he had gotten in the past he had managed to keep hidden. He shook violently as slow footsteps walked towards him, getting Grif to cower even more. "Please Sarge, I'm begging you, please don't hurt me!" His voice cracked as tears streamed down his cheeks, and he let out a small sob. A gun dropped to the ground and someone gasped as they ran a tender hand along his bruises, slowly they did so and it was then he didn't recognized the touch as Sarge's teasing him. Grif winced as they touched the bruise on his rib and backed up, lowering his arms to see Caboose standing before him. Grif looked away from him and swallowed nervously, not liking how Caboose was staring at him.

"Did Sarge do this to you?" Caboose asked gently. Grif rubbed his right arm gently with his left hand and nodded slowly. Caboose winced. "Oh Grif." His voice was sad and almost understanding. Grif jumped in surprise as the blue soldier hugged him for a moment before pulling back. "I understand." Caboose gently grabbed the bottom of his shirt and raised it slowly, revealing to fresh bruises and a small cut. Grif gasped and looked up at him. "Church." Grif and Caboose stared at each other a long time. "It's not as bad as you but... it still hurts." Without warning both soldiers hugged each other, and both cried. They were hurt, both physically and mentally. But they were hurt together.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. *sniffles* I'm not crying! I-I have a cold...**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
